This invention relates generally to the field of sonar detector and more specifically to a sounding device for showing its location on a fish detector. This invention relates generally to the field of the fish detector and more specifically to a sounding device for showing its location on a fish sonar detector.
Fish sonar detectors have been invented and used in the fishing and the research of the underwater lives for a long time. According to Kelvin Hughes the history of echo detection of fish began with the recordings of cod made by Oscar Sund in 1935 in the Norwegian Fisheries Research Ship Johan Hjort. Since then the detection of fish by ultrasonic means has since become standard practice in every commercial fishing industry in the world. Many new improvements on sonar detectors have been invented to increase its accuracy and portability. Now most sport fishermen are using small and portable fish finders to facilitate the fishing.
A number of prior arts were disclosed to improve fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,689 disclosed a fish finder and pole assembly that the sonar wave is transmitted from the outer end of the flexible pole and the direction of the sonar wave can be controlled by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,912 disclosed a side-looking fish finder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,904 disclosed a fishing lure with LCD bait that uses LCD device to display images of various forms of natural fish baits to lure fish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,891 disclosed game fish attracting device that produces signature of the fish bait to lure fish. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,455 disclosed sonic fishing bait that produces sounds wave and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,209 discloses fish attractor that includes a scent dispenser for gradually dispensing a fish attracting chemical to attract fish. However none of the prior art is capable of improving fishing by helping the user to place the bait near fish.
Most modern fish detectors for sport fishing are capable showing the locations of the underwater fish. This information helps fishermen to place the baits to the location of the fish. However none is useful to help fishermen to place baits properly to the best location near the fish. Fish are likely to bite the baits nearby and the chance of success in fishing increases when the baits were placed next to fish. It is obviously that the location of the baits is important to decide the efficiency of the fishing. If the locations of the baits and fish are shown on the fish detector any fishermen can easily adjust the baits to near the fish and therefore greatly increase the efficiency of the fishing. However no prior technology are properly designed for this purpose. Most fish detectors have different sensitivity setting. On the low sensitivity setting the detectors show only large fish. On the high sensitivity setting the detectors show a number of small objects including shrimps, small fish, baits and noises as well as large fish. It is difficult to tell the difference of the baits from other small objects. Therefore it will be helpful if a small device can be placed near the bait and generate sonar reflection at the strength that can be easily detected at either high sensitivity or low sensitivity setting on a sonar detector. It will be more helpful if a small device can generate a specific sonar signal that is different from that reflects from fish and can be easily distinguished on a conventional sonar detector or a modified sonar detector. It will be also very useful in the studies of the underwater life. By attachment the sounding device on the underwater targets scientific researcher can study their activities by following their signals on a fish sonar detector.